Memoirs of a Thief
by Alison the Amazing Thief
Summary: The ups and downs of an Elvaan woman on the road to becoming the most memorable thief in all of Vana'diel. Drama, romance, adventure, danger, death, and friendship. This is my first attempt at writing. blog: memoirsofaffxithief. blogspot. com
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"Don't forget to visit once in awhile." She said.

I chuckled to myself as I waved goodbye to Mom. I had no idea why she was so reluctant to let me move into my own place in the adventure's quarters. I could hardly wait to meet my moogle. The day I received my acceptance letter into the adventure program I nearly fainted with delight. Thank goodness I wouldn't end up trapped in San d'Oria in the leather crafters guild like Mom had hoped. That place smells awful and after about ten minutes of tanning my eyes start to glaze over from the mind numbing boredom.

I needed adventure. I wanted to go to Jeuno and band together with other adventures and make a difference. At least that's what I put on my application.

What I really needed was gil. Lots and lots of gil. I was so sick of being without it and now was my chance to get my piece of the treasure. I wanted to be the one robed in beautiful armor and jeweled rings. When I walked threw the streets I wanted to hear my name whispered excitedly by the Elvaan children. Someday I wanted to be the respected for greatness. What kind of greatness I had no idea.

There was a lengthy orientation at the gate but I have no idea what they said. I was too busy turning my onion sword in my hands and admiring my standard issue level one armor.

As soon as I was out of the gate I ran threw the grass like a woman gone wild yelling at the top of my lungs. The rush! The freedom! I was out of the gate and the world was mine to conquer! The rabbits barely looked up as I charged past them toward a very wealthy looking goblin. This, I thought to myself, was going to be fun.

That's when I felt pain shoot threw my body like electricity. Space seemed to swirl around in my head as the sky went black and I felt the ground thud under my head.

Welcome home Kupo!

What happened?

Well Kupo. Let me explain your mog house to you. When you are incapacitated…

Blaa blaa blaa. Dang it. First fight and I was down. I'm so glad no one saw me. Not exactly what I had dreamed of.

"My I suggest you start with worms Kupo?"

Are you kidding?! Worms? That's not exactly the story I want to have told at the pub. How the amazing Alison took on a worm.

I swallowed my pride and went out to slaughter the masses of squirmy and fuzzy beasts within safe distance of the gate. After putting the various treasures I collected up for bid at the auction house I returned to my new quarters feeling very satisfied with my first day of independence. This I thought to myself is going to be great.


	2. The Beastmaster

2, The beastmaster

There is only so long a person can go alone before you start to talk to the bunnies as you slaughter their families and imagine that the sheep are conspiring against you. All my fellow adventures told me I had to prove myself before I could go to the dunes and learn to get down to some serious training with an experience party. I didn't mind going solo. I even started taking down goblins and quadav on my own. The first kills that felt like I was actually doing some respectable hero work.

Now I realize a lot of people are perfectly happy going it alone but I don't think too much solitude is good for anyone. I happened to see an unusual beastmaster run by me in West Ronfaure one sunny afternoon as I was leveling and it wasn't pretty. I smelled an awful dank smell of wet animal and thought I was about to be trampled by a herd of muddy sheep but to my surprise it was a Hume man wrapped in a wooly animal mantle. He was muttering to a rabbit he had taken on as a pet. I excused myself, a force of habit, as he nearly knocked me over in his hurry.

"Oh forgive me my dear," he said as he stopped to look me over. "You really should be more careful. You never know what may be lurking behind the trees." His eyes darted around as if to make sure nothing would catch him unaware.

His attention came back to me as he stroked my head and cooed to me as if to sooth some unseen hurt. I couldn't think of a thing to say I just stared at him with my mouth gaping open.

Here child. This will help you.

He pulled a few rabbit hides out of this bag and synthed a rabbit mantle. He fastened it around my neck and patted my check warmly. His hands were rough and a bit scratchy and his face leathered and tan. He had the look of a very experienced and hard working adventurer but an adventure who had spent way too much time cuddling stinky wild beasts.

"A companion is a vital thing out here. I never go anywhere without a partner to travel the long roads with me," he said as he cooed to his rabbit pet and fed him from the palm of his hand. "Oh dear," he muttered, "I really must hurry. I'll never level here."

His eyes became wide and wild again as they darted around checking for possible dangers. He skittered away rabbit pet in tow. In an instant I was completely forgotten left with my mouth gaping and nose burning from the smell. I didn't even get his name. This was not the image of the hero I hoped to become.

Now I realize this is a perfectly happy life for many a man and woman but I was so chilled by this vision of possibilities that I set off immediately for Valkurm Dunes where I would learn to fight in a group and hopefully keep my sanity and sweet smell.

His wise advice would help set me on the path to the woman I would become. I was not meant to travel alone. I needed companionship and guidance if I was going to become the most famous thief ever to come out of San d' Oria.


	3. Foxx

3, Foxx

He was fantastic. As I watched his dagger gleaming in the desert sun I knew I had found my calling in life. It was a Taru taking down the notorious Vulkurm Empress. A hairpin dropped into his hand that everyone said was worth millions if anyone actually sold them. We couldn't help but be impressed as my experience party gawked at it. That was the kind of treasure I wanted; the kind that stopped people in their tracks for another look.

He must have been annoyed by my open mouth staring.

"Mind your own business Elvaan." he snapped.

I was totally the wide-eyed noob as I gave him a big, "Gee willigers Mr. That was great! Can you teach me to do that?" Ok maybe not my exact words but it might as well have been.

I'm sure I caught a grin before he scowled again shooting a sharp look in our direction. "Elvaan don't make good thieves. Actually, Evlaan don't make much of anything but annoyance."

Just then I heard an awful shriek. Ice cold claws tore across my back that made me gasp from the sting. Before I could even react the taru shoved me out of the way and killed the bogy that had attacked me and would have done me in with one or two more strikes.

"Idiot!" he hollered. "You have to be more careful around here. An inexperienced adventure here can be dead five times over in a day."

I get that he was being a bit of a jerk but I was hooked. I wasn't about to give up. My experience party disbanded then so I trotted off after him to gleam the secrets of his trade. I must say Taru move much faster than it seems like they should. He practically flew between strides when he got going at a good run. Keeping up with him was a bit tricky. Although the mobs in this area didn't pay a bit of attention to him he carefully stayed out of their way as I closely followed behind him.

It was night so we headed into Selbina for something to eat. He didn't say a word to me but he didn't try too hard to loose me either.

Dinner at the Shepherd's Muster was eaten in silence. He just eyed me from across the table as if he was trying to determine my worth and integrity from simply watching me. I'm sure Taru don't weight more than 80 lbs for a large one but it didn't seem to slow this man down. Mug after mug of the house brew came and went away empty in silence.

"The name is Foxx." He muttered between drinks. "And I don't like Elvaan, especially worthless Elvaan woman."

"Noted." I said with a grin.

I was more alarmed to hear him speak than over what he said. It had been 3 hours of silence. He had just tolerated my presence. I can't say what it was but I could tell there was something about this Taru I liked. Something magnetic. While he acted crankier than any Taru I had ever met but he had a heroic kindness to him that all the glaring he could muster could not hide. I could only imagine what had caused this wall of hatred. It would be a long time before he would ever tell me.

I think you can say we bonded that night. He told me to become what I desired I needed to set aside my warrior ways and take up the job of a thief. He told me about sneak attacks, stealing, and the best daggers to use. He described how to best avoid attention from the monsters while hand picking just the right one for my experience party to take down. His eyes gleamed with delight as he told me tales of notorious monsters killed and treasures collected. At one point he even jumped up on the table and played out the kill by wildly stabbing at the air with his daggers. I couldn't get enough of it.

As the night went on he slowed down. "You can't do everything alone and become the best." He whispered. "We all need help sometimes. Not me of course but only because I earned my independence. You seem a decent young one and I think you'll turn out ok despite your bad breeding. Take this and use it when you're in a bind. I'll see what I can do for you."

He grabbed my hand and forced a friends list pearl onto my palm and wrapped my fingers around it. To my surprise tears began to run down his face and he stared out the window. I have no idea what came over him. He started to hum a song I had never heard before and put his head down on the table and took a deep gasping sigh.

I think at this point he was officially intoxicated and done for the evening. I had to laugh despite how inappropriate as a deep rumbling snore erupted from the Taru that sounded like it should have come from a man twice his size. That was all I was going to get out of him this evening. I knew he might possibly stab me to death in the morning for doing so but I picked the Taru up in my arms and carried him like a child to the room he had already paid for and tucked him into bed like I had done for my little brothers many times before. Somehow it made me a bit homesick for a moment. This was the first person since leaving home that I felt I could call a friend.

By this time the sun was starting to rise. I'm sure I should have been tired but I was so inspired with all the information I had newly packed into my head that I set off right away for San 'd Oria to change my job to my true calling as a thief.


	4. Mercenaries

4 Mercenaries

Finding decent companions was not as easy as I thought it would be. A low level Elvaan woman does not automatically get much respect in this world. I had plenty of invites into linkshell groups only to be treated like a joke or a tramp. It was frustrating to say the least.

Being Elvaan I had always been taught to have pride in everything I do and to behave like a decent upstanding woman of noble birth. I started to feel like I was surrounded by wallowing swine. The filth and stupidity was appalling. I was starting to understand why the beast master had chosen a solitary life. At least he didn't have to deal with idiots as directly as a thief must in order to get ahead.

You can understand how I was not in the frame of mind to be too friendly when an Elvaan man walked up to the auction house in Bastok and offered me a linkpearl.

"I don't believe I know you and I don't need another worthless linkshell group" I grumbled avoiding eye contact in hopes that he would just go away and leave me to sell my crystals.

"Are you already in a linkshell?" he asked.

"Well no. I don't need one. I'm fine. Thank you for the kind offer."

He chuckled and replied, "Well then. Try this linkshell out and if you don't like us you can always throw it away. We are a group that just likes to help each other out."

At this point I turned and really looked at him. He was tall with straw colored wispy hair and bright friendly eyes. He grinned widely at me and held out his hand. The blue-green pearl almost seemed to have life as the sun danced off its glossy surface.

I took the pearl from him and turned it on. The linkshell was the largest I had ever been in. People were everywhere and of every level and country. The lobby was full of furniture and clutter and smelled faintly of a salt water swimming pool I could see in a back room.

"Hello." I said to test the waters.

Sethsmith announced, "Everyone say hello to Alison. She's new to the linkshell. Welcome to the Mercenaries Alison. Let us know if you need help with anything."

I sat down and tried to take the place in. Without warning a Mithra jumped in my lap and licked my cheek. Sethsmith watched and laughed as she reached in my pack and pulled out my stash of chocolate cookies.

"Share!" the Mithra shrieked as she gobbled down the cookies sending crumbs flying everywhere. "I like her," the Mithra grinned, "She tastes like cookies. Can we keep her?"

A dark knight Hume in the corner chuckled and said, "Her name is Kammy. I think she likes you. My name is DkrChris. Let me know when I can help you out."

Despite having cookies in my hair and Mithra slobber on my face I was feeling very good about his group. At least I was not the only woman in this group. That was a good start.

Here I would stay for most of my tender first levels under the watchful eyes of real friends. Without Sethsmith's bold insistence I don't know that I would have made it past level 40 before going home to submit myself to the life of an NPC. Not to say that I am weak but no one can find true happiness in life by walking the road alone.


	5. Paladin

White Knight

I knew the world was much larger than what I had seen. So far I had traveled the wooded Ronfaure areas around San D'Oria, the deeply carved grass lands of La Theine Platue and the sea side dessert of Valkrum Dunes. I was a level 20 thief now complete with a sub job and it was time for me to move on to bigger and better things. All I had to do was get to Jeuno in one piece.

The first part was no problem. I was getting pretty good at avoiding the monsters in these areas. I even took a break to gaze down into the canyons and wonder about the caves I could see deep down at the bottom. Another adventure for another day I thought. There is so much I want to do its hard not to get side tracked.

It was a very pleasant trip until I reached the Pashhow Marshlands. For one it smelled awful! I tried to stay on the higher ground to avoid the mud but it didn't take long before my boots were covered in the sticky slimy mush. The monsters here were much larger and much tougher looking. I knew if I caught the attention of one I was dead.

Every time someone on a chocobo would run past they sent mud flying everywhere. It was awful. It seemed like the life was being sapped out of me with every heavy sticky step. I was becoming dangerously exhausted. I spent so much energy pulling my boots out of the mud I didn't notice a large beast with tentacle like legs stalking me.

With a fluid swing of its enormous arm it swiped me off my feet and sent me flying. I briefly thought about running but I knew it was too far to the nearest zone. I would never make it. Pulling out my dagger I charged. I'm sure the beast was grinning at my efforts. Again he knocked me back off my feet. The ground trembled as he threw himself at me.

At this point I remembered my linkpearl. "Guys, I think I'm in trouble."

The beast wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up in the air. I plunged my dagger as hard as I could into it's thick skin. It dropped me so quickly I barely managed to land on my feet. My head was feeling woozy from one too many hits now and I knew I didn't have long to do something.

I pulled out my bow and drew back the string. Before I could release my arrow, a great tentacle swiped me over again. I fell like a rag doll into the mud. I had nothing left.

As the world went dark yet again I could hear Sethsmith call over the linkshell, "What in the world are you doing out there alone?" All I could think was at least I can rest now.

I have no idea how much time pasted before I felt a surge of energy lift me out of the mud. Every inch of my body tingled with life and I gasped in a deep breath of refreshing night air.

"I heard about this new mud facial fad among the Mithra but I think you might be taking it a bit too far. I think you have marinated plenty long enough. Let's get you to Jeuno and clean you up."

I looked up into the warm smiling face of a Hume man in white paladin armor. He pulled water and a cotton cloth out of his bag and wiped the mud off my face. He was tall for a Hume with a soft brown neatly groomed beard and dark kind eyes. I knew I was in good hands.

----


	6. White Knight

6 White Knight 2

His easy light-hearted nature took away all the embarrassment of my failed attempt to make the trip alone. A few cures later and we were ready to get back on the road to Jeuno. It was easy with the paladin's help. His spells kept me hidden from all the beasts and beastmen in the area that would have tried to make a late night snack out of me. This allowed me to take in all the new sights without worry and talk to my new friend.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

He blushed faintly. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Brodie. I heard your call over the linkshell and told them I would come escort you to Jeuno. You'll love it there. It is a favorite gathering spot for adventures who need help with quests, missions, gaining experience, or trading goods. Its design is quite amazing in itself. It's built in layers with the port at the base, lower and upper Jeuno in the middle, and the government areas at the top.

He was right. I was impressed. It wasn't so much the city itself but the high level adventurers in beautiful expensive looking armor. I felt star struck as I starred at them all as they sat around looking bored chatting with each other about the events of the day.

I started to notice people were stepping away from me and giving me dirty looks.

Brodie just laughed and said, "I think we need to rent a mog house for you. I'm sure you'll clean up beautifully."

Here's the best part. The woman didn't charge for the room. I guess the city was so happy to have us all there to keep the beastmen under control that they were perfectly happy to supply us with mostly clean rooms. This was perfect for my compulsion to horde gil greedily until I was wealthy beyond my wildest dreams.

"Well I think we should part ways here." He said. "Room sharing is not exactly encouraged in Jeuno. Once you are ready just take the stairs down as far as they go then follow the hallway until you reach the gate to Qufim Island. It's not exactly a vacation spot but it is the best place for you to find an experience party at your level. Just avoid traveling at night. It can get ugly fast. Please call me when you need me for anything. I'm more than happy to help."

With that said he grinned at me, gave me his best paladin bow, and left.

My moogle squinted his nose at me as I walked in.

"Have a nice trip?" he said trying to look cheery.

I dropped my mud encrusted armor at his feet and said, "Yes, and I brought you an opportunity to excel. Not to rush you but I think I can get an experience party in this new area today if you can manage to clean these up in time."

"I'll get right on that Kupo." Moogle sang as he flew out the door to wherever those silly things go to do such work.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I slid into the hot tub of soapy water. "Thank goodness I'm here and alive." I thought to myself. I decided I would write Mom a letter before I left but I would leave out the near death experience part. No need to worry her over nothing.

This room had more furniture than my own house in Sandy. There I was still sleeping on the floor. I grinned to myself and decided I would be staying here a long long time. I was really starting to feel like I was moving up in the world.


	7. First Day in Jeuno

7 First Day in Jeuno

I must say I never cease to be impressed with how fast moogles can get things done. Why they insist on living a life of servitude I will never understand. I heard a story once about a goblin who invaded an adventure's mog house with plans to attack whoever entered first. Story goes that when the goblin wouldn't leave the moogle cast firega five on him. Does such a thing even exist? I'm sure it's just an urban legend but it still makes a great story. I'm not sure if I should feel safer in my mog house or worried about making him angry.

Moggle buzzed in before my bath water even chilled.

"Just like new Kupo." He chirped.

Still thinking of the firega five story I thanked him graciously. "Looks even better than new to me. I don't believe it was oiled so nicely when I bought it. Thank you!"

As reluctant as I always am to leave a still hot bubble bath I got up and ready to go out. I wanted to hit the auction house and get new gear before seeking a party in Qufim Island. I heard all the best of the best was sold here and I was crazy excited to browse it all.

I bounded down the steps to the auction house in Lower Jeuno. It was packed! Everyone was talking and shouting for this party or that item. It was a mad house. I loved it. I pushed my way up the auction house counter. This in itself was no easy task. I'm Elvaan but a bit on the short slender side for my race and there was no shortage of bulky Galka, tall Elvaan, and assertive Humes to contend with.

My eyes grew wide with excitement as I browsed the selection of armor. It was unbelievable. I only wished I could wear even half of it! I was still level twenty so my selection was rather limited on what I had to choose from but wow did it ever give me something to look forward to.

I bid on the best armor I could afford and handed my old armor to the attendant.

"Excellent condition." The attendant commented. "We shouldn't have any trouble finding a buyer for this."

I grinned as I thought again of my busy moogle friend.

"Thank you. I hope it sells quickly." I said politely.

I suited up right at the counter. I had a bounce in my step as I headed toward Qufim to seek a party.

"Disgustingly chipper aren't you." Someone said.

I looked around and spotted the silver haired Taru sitting near a fountain with his head down.

"Foxx!" I shrieked as I picked him up and hugged him.

"#$!#! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!" he shouted as he pushed me away. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

I laughed. "I'm so glad to see you Foxx. What do you think of my new armor?" I said as I turned around for him to see.

"It's suitable." he said in a much more subdued tone. "It's good to see you made it here in one piece. That says a lot. Maybe there is hope for you yet."

I wasn't about to tell him how I got to Jeuno.

"Care to come sit with me while I wait for a party?" I offered.

"No. I'd rather die a hindered deaths than sit in that Altana forsaken place with a dirty Elvaan but…" His voice changed to a hushed whisper, "My offer does still stand. If you need help you know how to contact me. I see a lot of good in you. If you tell anyone I said that I'll stab you when you least expect."

"Fair enough." I grinned. "I'll see you around then."

He nodded and I skipped off. This really was a good day I thought to myself. I am going to take over this town someday.


	8. Qufim Party

Something I've come to notice in Ragnarok is that no matter how far I get there is always someone who has done that much more to remind me just how much I still have to accomplish. It's a constant cycle of pride over my latest level up and humbling when someone asks a crazy question like, "So what is your main job?" as if to say my level 20 achievement means nothing to them.

This day was meant to be one of many of the humbling days.

"Party? Do you need it?" a Galka called to me.

"Yes!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet.

I had started to nod off a bit after seeking for so long at the beginning of the dark tunnel. The swooshing sound of the bat wings gets almost hypnotic after awhile.

"Good. Meet us at the mouth of the tunnel near the flag. We're going to start on worms."

"Great," I thought, "back to worms."

I had to chuckle to myself at the thought. Just when I was starting to feel like I was really getting to be a tough seasoned adventure I was back to killing the type of beast that I had broken in my first sword on as a warrior in West Ronfaure.

I started my race down the tunnel. I didn't know what would try to attack me here so I just gave everything as much room as I could. Better safe than down in the sand again.

All the sudden the tunnel abruptly narrowed and a very plump looking beast was floating near me with a sword dancing above his head. He did not look friendly. I came to a skidding stop and backed away slowly but it was too late. Apparently I had done something very offensive to him. It made a sickening shriek and raised his wiry arm to strike me.

This is the point in the story where I would like to say some gallant hansom Red Mage raced up and saved me at just the right moment. Our eyes would lock and he would tell me I was the most stunning vision of beauty he had ever seen. We would ride off into the sunset on a white chocobo and live happily ever after spending our lives together battling side by side for peace in Vana'diel but sadly this was not my fate.

I knew a lost cause when I saw one and I spun on my heal to run for my life. I'm sure I got a good five steps before I was dead. Quite and accomplishment really considering what I was up against. At least that's what I told myself.

A Taru White Mage who introduced himself as Petru arrived not long after and raised me. I must have had that squeaky new adventure look about me.

He smiled warmly and said, "Hello! You really should be more careful. You need silent oil or sneak cast on you if you're going to charge a Dancing Weapon like that. They can hear you coming and they delight in a new adventure blood bath."

Petru cast sneak on me and bowed to leave. I'm sure he was chuckling to himself as he bounded back to Jeuno. Really how could he help himself?

In my defense I have to state that I didn't exactly charge it. Not on purpose at least.

I thanked him for the raise, the sneak, and advice and continued on my way as well. I tried to shake off the embarrassment of dieing before I even reached my party and sped along to try to make up lost time.

I saw my group at the flag as planned. Not what I would call an impressive bunch compared to the travelers at the auction house but all about my league.

"Ok now that everyone is here lets get started!" our leader said.

"About time." Someone said as I heard a swoosh sound pass behind my head.

All of the sudden a Gigas came stomping our direction. Hands down the largest thing I had ever seen. None too attractive too though I'm sure he must have thought the same about me.

At this point panic broke out among the party. We all gave it a gallant effort but it was kinda a lost cause. Especially when the healer turned tail and ran for his life. Long story short: We all died.

"I wonder what the Gigas woman look like." I thought as I lay on the ground unable to move. "Can you even tell the men from the woman? Maybe this was a woman? Maybe that's why she's so angry. She just wants to feel pretty."

It wasn't long before someone came to raise us. This area seemed to be a busy spot.

"Ok," the Galka grumbled, "One more try except the warrior does not under any condition get to take the first shot at anything or he's out of the group. We hunt worms first. Let's try not to do anything too stupid this time."

"No problem Brock." The warrior humbly said. "Sorry man. I got a little excited. I didn't mean to actually release the arrow. Thanks for the second chance."

It wasn't so bad after that. Really. We even managed to get my level back plus one. Just another ordinary day in Qufim Island.


	9. Chocobo License

9 Chocobo license

So yeah, I got my chocobo riding license. All the respectable types have them so I had to be one of the cool kids and get one too. That and lets face it, I'm a girly girl and what girly girl doesn't love giant pets that you can ride around on at high speeds hair blowing in the wind?

As soon as I traded my gil for the reins of a chocobo I felt a surge of excitement like never before. I wanted to explore all the places I could never go before because it simply wasn't safe. This would be freedom for me.

I put my boot in the stirrup and swung myself up. Oh yeah did it feel good. The saddle was deep and thickly padded with a large hand hold across the cantle.

"Don't take your hand off the grip." The Elvaan woman said as she slapped the bird on the hindquarters.

The chocobo jumped forward with such force that I couldn't help but laugh because honestly it scared the crap out of me. I was not at all ready. Thank goodness I was holding on or I would have been left in the dirt at the stables where I'm sure they would have taken my license back.

We were moving at incredible speeds. The chocobo flew between strides with springy bounding steps that ensured that my hand would not for any reason leave that grip.

I started to get the rhythm of its long gait and got down to the business of going somewhere. Now I don't know where that somewhere was but I was having a really good time. Every beastman I passed got a not so lady like shout and every adventure I saw I gave a friendly wave. I was feeling pretty good about myself.

I was somewhere in Jugnar Forest admiring the gorgeous black tigers there when all of the sudden the chocobo started to shake its head.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked.

Then the bird started to pull at the reins and back up. I was totally baffled. I had no idea what was wrong with the crazy animal.

I guess it had lost patience with me. It started to crow hop around until it bucked me off into the bushes.

I think I was completely justified in using words unfitting of a dignified Elvaan woman. I tried to toss a rock at the stupid beast but it was long gone.

I turned on my linkpearl. "What the heck?! That worthless bird just left me in the middle of nowhere."

"…You know you have a time limit on your rentals don't you?" Willowkarr said.

The linkshell let out a unified laugh.

"Well now I do." I grumbled. "Thanks for the NO warning."

Well at least I was prepared this time. I scrambled through my bag and pulled out some silent oils and prism powders and made my way back to Jeuno.

At least I didn't die this time. That is a definite improvement. All in all though I have to give the chocobo riding an enthusiastic thumbs up.


	10. Carby Ruby

10 Carby Ruby

"So what advanced job will you go after first?" Sethsmith asked. 

Sitting around the linkshell lounge sharing cookies and killing time was beginning to become one of my favorite past times. So often seeking an experience party could take awhile and this made it down right enjoyable.

"Well I'm not doing anything at the moment. I'd be happy to help you Alison." Brodie eagerly offered.

Glancing over at Brodie I remembered our first meeting. Not one of my finest moments but somehow he managed to make it a fond memory. Brodie was a quiet Hume with a gentle nature who was always willing to lend a hand. Already he had come to the rescue on more than one occasion.

"I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought. There doesn't seem to be job that suits me like thief does."

"Well you gotta have Ninja as a support job for Thief." Willowkarr said as she rolled herself upside-down on the sofa intentionally batting Siekarr's face with her tail. "It takes a lot of fame in Norg though."

"Well that I don't have. I've never even been there. That doesn't sound like a quest for today then." I replied.

"You did go nuts over Carby last week." Brodie grinned. "Maybe we should unlock that job for you. You won't use it right away but you'll have it when you want it. It beats sitting around doing nothing. I know just where to find the ruby you need."

A wiser girl may have suspected he was up to something but I was happy to get a chance to spend more time with him and it was true what they said about me and Carbuncle. It's the cutest thing I have ever seen. I go all crazy when I see him. I feel compelled to talk in baby googoo talk and huggle it to death. How can I help it?

Brodie wasted no time. We were out the door and on chocobos before I could change my mind. We raced across the barren sandy land until we reached a beach covered in pugils and leeches. It wasn't the most attractive place but it wasn't the ugliest either.

"Well here we are. Hopefully it won't take too long. Leeches here drop the ruby we need." Brodie said as he stepped off his chocobo.

And so the slaughter ensued. It was ugly for the leeches. We wiped out an entire beach of them and then ran through a tunnel to a neighboring beach and killed everything we could find there too. Then it was back to the first beach. We kept up a frenzied pace through the entire day.

When I realized I didn't really need his help to get the job done it became a game to see who could get to the next leech first. I discovered that I finally had an advantage in one area: I can run faster than any Paladin anywhere.

"Wow Brodie look! Is that a notorious monster over there?" I said with wide eyes as I pointed behind him.

As he turned I used my flee skill to race past him and heard up all the leeches on the beach and come back to him with a train of flopping beasts biting at my heals.

"Wow you're so slow. I gathered a gift for you." I smiled "Now please kill them before they eat me."

All six leeches were chopped into little pugil food sized bits in no time but still no ruby.

"Let me rest a minute and recharge my magic points." Brodie said as he dropped down into the sand near the water.

The sun was going down now and when he pulled a blanket and picnic dinner out of his bag I was delighted. With a fire crystal he heated up a small feast. We dinned on coeurl subs, roasted corn, and rolanberry juice. After a long day of leech killing it tasted perfect.

"Now I hear you have a favorite treat." He grinned as he pulled chocolate cookies out of his bag.

I couldn't help but laugh in delight. "Yes I do! Wow you're good. How did you get all this together so quickly? These cookies can't be bought. They have to be hand made."

As I nibbled at the first cookie I couldn't help but moan in delight as the gooey white chocolate chips melted on my tongue. Oh yes, these were good cookies. 

"Thank you Brodie. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you for all your help today. You are one the kindest people I've ever met."

"Well we don't have a ruby yet. You can thank me then."

We sat back to back leaning on each other for awhile enjoying the sunset and savoring our chocolaty treat.

"I brought something else for you too. You'll have to sit up a minute." He said as he reached into his bag again. "It dulls in comparison with your beauty but anything would. I hope you like it."

He draped a beautiful pink flower necklace around my neck.

I laughed. "It's beautiful. Thank you. I wasn't expecting a gift. I love it."

He blushed. "Then why are you laughing so hard?"

"You leid me." I chuckled.

"Oh I guess I did. Is that ok?" he asked sheepishly.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Yes, and you are one of the most darling wonderful men I have ever met. I can honestly say I have never been leid on the beach. It's terribly romantic even it is a bit cheesy. This is a good day ruby or not." 

A good day of many. I wonder if he realized when he planned this little trip how much time he would have to invest to finish the job. I was not about to go home empty handed. Eight days we combed the beach killing every leech in sight to get the ruby we came for. We had plenty of time to talk, laugh, and even start to fall in love. When the dark days came this was a bright spot in my memory that I could retreat to.


	11. Garlaige Citadel

11 Garlaige Citadel

"Where in the world am I?" I shouted up to my party. "I think I fell in a hole…"

"Umm Yeah. You need to avoid those." Someone said.

Thank you Captain Obvious I grumbled under my breath as I rubbed my sore rear-end. I was already in a cranky mood when I woke up this morning and my bruised hiney was not making me feel better about this day.

My heart sank. It had not occurred to me that an experience party would go to an area that didn't even have stable floors. Really, this seemed a bit reckless to me. But hey, why should they care? It was me the poor thief with the job of the puller who had to worry about avoiding the things that would kill us all, find the right beast to bring back to the group, avoid the attention of his friends so we didn't get gang raped, not die before the tank could pull it off me, and now I have to dodge massive holes in the floor and pray to Altana that the floor did not decide to completely give way as I attempted to tip toe across it as quickly as possible. 

I ducked into a corner and tried not to call attention to myself. Since I did not yet have a map of this dreadful place our White Mage came down to sneak me back up the stairs to our group. At least Kazham was pretty. It kinda felt like being on vacation. I even got to take lots of naps. I love naps. This place was as a crypt. 

"Ok. Let's try this again without the falling. Anything else I should know?"

"Don't kill us." The white mage said.

"I'll see what I can do." I said dryly.

"Oh so helpful they are today." I thought as I walked around the gapping chasm and took aim at the nearest bat. As he came he brought a tide of his friends who where hiding in a room.

I shouted back to the group. "He has friends! Run!"

You would think this would be an easy command. Run for you life. No problem. Very clear. Sadly the Ninja provoked one, the mage tried to heal me, and someone starting beating on it. Next thing I know we're all dead with a flock of bats fluttering above our heads.

"Oh yeah. You want don't want the bats in the rooms or any right outside a door. They all link together and it gets ugly fast." Said the Ninja.

"I'm sorry. I'm new at this. Anything else I should know?" I sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll get it." The White Mage said.

"Yes, you should know that you're a miserable thief and it's time for you to find a new job." The leader said as he kicked me out of the group.

Really I felt like he was putting me out of my misery. It was a bit of a service. I was beginning to think that being a Thief might be more hassle than I wanted. Maybe I'd be a Monk. All they have to do is wait for a beast to be brought to them and then proceed to pound the life out of it. Not a whole lot of brain work involved. Though they do have a tendency to get bulky arms and I'm not sure I like the look of female body builders. I think beauty gets lost in the freakish. 

With that lovely image in my head I picked up my friends list pearl and called the only person I could think of that might be able to help.

"Foxx, I need you."


	12. Valuable Training

Valuable Training

Fox Just laughed. "Hopeless new adventures. It's no wonder how rare it is for any of you to reach your full potential before giving up entirely. So he just gave you the boot right off did he? Some people have no patience. I don't blame them. I mean look at you. Who could stand such an unattractive, looming, loud, …"

"Can you help me or not? I interrupted.

He was getting entirely too much pleasure from my pain.

"Well go round up a healer and I'll see if there is any hope for you as a thief. No promises though. Elvaan are a hard headed race."

I knew exactly who I wanted for the job. I called on him every excuse I could without shame and he always made me feel like I was the one doing him a favor. His company was becoming a craving I didn't care to attempt to tame.

"Brodie are you free?" I called over the linkshell.

"I can be." He replied. "Where do you want to meet me?"

"Don't you want to know what I'm asking first?"

"It doesn't really make a difference but sure, what do you need?"

"I'm having a bad day. My Taru friend Foxx is going to give me a lesson in pulling. I would just feel better having you there to cure me. I'm at Garlaige Citadel.

"Oh that place. Yeah it can be a nightmare especially the first time through. Really if you enjoyed it something would be wrong with you. I'll be right there."

Brodie was the first to arrive. I threw my arms around his neck when I saw him and sighed deeply with relief.

"Thank you. Just seeing a friendly face makes me feel better."

I told him the story of my party earlier. He listened without intently without interruption.

"Everyone has bad days. It doesn't mean you're a failure it just means you're taking the same steps all of us have to become the person we want to be. I feel privileged that you allow me to journey with you. Someday I will be envied for the role you allow me to play."

"Wow, you really know how to boost a girl's self-esteem after a full day of party killing." I laughed. I meant it. I already felt much better.

"Well hello murderer." Foxx said with a twisted grin. "So we want to make you an acceptable puller do we?

"Good to see you Brodie." He said as the two men nodded a greeting to each other. "I see you are already skilled in manipulating the men of Vana'diel. Makes my stomach turn. Well let's not waste time."

"Good to see he's in a good mood." Brodie grinned as he cast a protection spell over me.

This is not an instruction manual. I charge three easy installments of twenty gil for that if you're interested. Valuable information I don't give away free of charge. I am a thief after all and I have expensive desires. Rest assured my instruction that day saved many people's lives. There was much dodging, waiting, and near death but by the time he finished with me I felt like nothing could catch me and there was no pull I couldn't handle.

These two men were near opposites. One seemed to hate me yet always was ready to back me up while the other openly adored and protected me even at the cost of his own life if need be yet I wouldn't give up either for all the treasure in Jeuno. A true friend no amount of gil can buy.


	13. ThumbMonkeys

13 Thumbmonkeys

So it was true. As I held the broken pearl sack in my hands I was overwhelmed for a moment with sadness. The failure of linkshell groups was becoming an all too common occurrence as of late and it weighted heavily on my heart. This last group, Envy, was founded by one of my oldest friends and mentor Orabu. He said he had enough and was retiring from adventuring forever. I couldn't believe it was over so soon.

Envy was one of the splinter groups that formed after the strange disappearance of Sethsmith. Rumor flew of a love affair gone wrong but with him and his fiancé missing no one could be sure. Search parties were sent out but after finding a note from Sethsmith announcing his departure the searchers where called back.

Now I was faced with the task of finding a new group. Everyone knows thieves do not find solitude agreeable. Things are much easier when a self sacrificing Paladin takes all the heavy blows while thieves can stay under the radar stealing and back stabbing to their heart's content. We need alliances and to be honest I just plain get lonely.

My trance of thought was broken as I felt the tug of a Taru pulling on my checkerboard -patterned armor.

"Alison do you hear me? What happened to the linkshell? Have you heard?" he asked with worry apparent on his face.

I smiled down at the confused face of my dear friend Jumpingtaru. I swept him up in my arms and gave him a hug that was more for me than him.

Unexpectedly I felt the abrasive tongue of a Mithra's tongue against my cheek. Kammy's tail swished anxiously as she showed me her broken pearl. We all gathered together discussing rumors of what had caused this unexpected break. One thing became clear. Envy was over and if we were to stay together a new group had to be formed and soon.

Why not me? I don't chase leadership but I am capable in a pinch. Someone had to step up or all my friends would scatter to a dozen different linkshells and my inventory simply couldn't keep up with all the pearls I would want in order to keep in touch with my favorite people.

And so ThumbMonkeys was born. On New Years Eve we busily got out the word that a new year would bring new adventures and we would not be facing them alone. The ThumbMonkeys would be our new home and Altana willing, nothing would break us up.


	14. Called to Service

14 Called to Service

"You there. The Thief. Justice calls you into service." A short man barked at me.

I turned and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I was unimpressed by his behavior. "I'm sorry. Have we met?"

"Of course not. Do I look like a common adventurer? Don't worry Thief. I'll make it worth your while. He patted at a heavy looking purse tied to his belt.

He had my attention. I regularly would go on small quests for town folk for rewards so this was not unusual. I just preferred people with more manors but I was willing to overlook it for the right price and this man's purse told me he might just be able to live up to his word.

Following him down the street we entered a small poorly kept home in the middle of the city. He offered me a chair in the back room that appeared to be set up as an office

"Wait in here and someone will come and tell you the mission you will fulfill." He closed the door behind him as he left.

"Awfully confident that I would even take on this quest." I thought to myself as I sat against the table in the middle of the room. I waited for some more information on this quest I hoped would provide the last bit of gil I needed for a new ring.

For hours I waited, and waited, and waited some more. The sun began to set and my patience ran out. My stomach told me it was dinner time.

Attempting to turn the door knob I came to the unpleasant realization that I was more a prisoner than a guest. I was not the least bit happy as I pulled back the curtains and found bars preventing any exit by that route. Panic started to well up deep from within. I'm not a fan of being held against my will. Call it a pet peeve.

I fumbled with the door until I heard the click of my thief's tools releasing the lock. It was a wonder I managed it in my current state of mind. Note to self: work on my confinement issues.

A set of sterling silver flatware seemed like the perfect payment for my wasted time and after gathering them up into my sack I snuck out of the Closter phobia inducing room.

Before getting very far a large fist picked me up by the back of my shirt and lifted me off my feet.

"It's rude to leave without being excused." A deep voice growled as he tossed me across the room. Before I blacked out I saw the mountainous Galka that tossed me like a child's toy. This can not be good I thought to myself as I lost consciousness.


	15. Life and Death

15 Life and Death

I gasped as the ice water brought me back to the world of the living.

"So I see you met Bruto." The man from earlier said. "He'll be your associates so learn to play nice."

"Tell your beast to keep his hands to himself." I grumbled as I rubbed the back of my head. "Why am I here exactly?"

"You can call me Boss. Word on the street is that you're on of the most promising rising young talents for getting things done quickly and discreetly. I think we can be of use to each other. The deal is you take orders without debate and I make you a wealthy woman. If you don't I send you back to your mother in pieces."

They had taken all my possessions, equipment, and communication pearls. This didn't seem like a good time to argue. "Really I think the threats are overkill. All you had to say was wealthy beyond my wildest dreams and I was sold. I am a Thief after all. What can I do for you gentlemen? And define wealthy if you wouldn't mind."

I didn't mean a word of it but I felt I should go along with this until I could determine what I was up against. I mean the wealthy part I could handle but I didn't want to work with a group who resorted to threatening my life and my mother as a recruiting technique. I am a Thief but I like to think I am one of the more moral respectable types. These men seemed sleazy brutes.

"Well I am happy to hear that. The job happens to pay better than mugging a master goldsmith on the way to the auction house. It comes by request of a very well respected upstanding citizen who only desires to use his wealth to help eliminate an elusive criminal. A murdering plundering pirate who has slipped threw the cracks of the legal system. Not only will you be rewarded with the satisfaction of serving the upstanding honest people of Vana'diel but you'll get ten percent of the financial reward."

"And what will that amount to?"

"One million gil."

I'm sure I could have bartered but I have never been paid anywhere near that amount before and wow did it ever sound good to me.

"Lay off the life threats and give me half up front and I'm in." I smiled.

"I third up front." He sneered.

"Good enough. When do we start?"

"Now." He said as he tossed a purse of gil to me. "This is the man we need to bring to justice. He's known as the Dread Pirate Beldin, Dagger of the Sea."

He slid a photograph across the table to me. He was a tall black haired Elvaan with a well groomed beard. He certainly looked the part of a pirate in full Corsair artifact armor. He was sitting on the cargo boxes in upper Jeuno with a Mithra on his lap and a bottle of Hume pale ale in his hand.

"We need you to help us track him down. A little spying, lock picking, and investigating is all. Bruto here will use his skills as a Dark Knight to take care of the bloody business of cleansing this world of his nuisance. You only need to back him up if necessary."

And so started the hunt.


	16. The Rusty Anchor Tavern

16 The Rusty Anchor Tavern

We spent the next week snooping around Jeuno, San D'Oria, and ports large and small tracking down the whereabouts of this pirate. I now had all my possessions and pearls back but I felt I had better stick around and keep and eye on these two. I didn't buy the story these men gave me about serving the greater good by being judge, jury, and executioner.

Bruto had gone to The Rusty Anchor Tavern to see if he could gather any information on the pirate Beldin. Apparently he was rather fond of that particular watering hole when he was in town. I found out this man was in fact a pirate but one recently without a ship by way of mutiny. It definitely made me question his skill if he couldn't even handle his crew.

I decided I should check up on Bruto when I felt the ground tremble from a block away and a man screaming for mercy. Bruto had a tendency to get carried away when he was interrogating. His lack of intelligence left him with only his brute strength to work with. I pulled a dark cloak over my head and slipped in the back door finding a seat in the corner.

No sooner had I sat down than a man shouted to Bruto from a high window above the door.

"I doth find, mine friend, that one doth not like thine tone nor how thou threatens those weaken than thou art." The pirate called.

I don't know what that dialect was but I assumed it must be something unique to pirates.

He jumped down onto the nearest table and drew his sword. "So, you son of a dhalmel, if you've been looking for Beldin, you've found him and he ain't pleased." 

"Well Beldin," Bruto said with a wide smile, "I've never meet a man so willing to die."

With that he swung his scythe over his head and lashed down at Beldin. "This should be interesting." I thought to myself. I was not about to interrupt. I had grown to hate Bruto and this pirate I didn't know well enough to judge but he looked like he could handle himself. I sat with statue like stillness in my dark corner of the room. Beldin danced nimbly aside and ducked just as Bruto swung his scythe where his head had just been half a moment before.

"I doth find thine accuracy lacking my friend. Why don't you quit and leave with your life now before I have to do something drastic?" Beldin taunted.

Bruto roared with rage and swung his scythe at Beldin's head. The pirate rolled toward Bruto ducking the swing and thrust his sword into the Galka's throat. I had to look away as he fell to his knees clutching his gushing throat. There was no saving Bruto without a mage to cure him before the blood ran out and I didn't strain myself to find one. I didn't care much for him and I certainly didn't care to have my throat damaged by associating myself with the brute.

Beldin cleaned his blade off on Bruto's tunic and snatched up a paper that had fallen out of the Galka's pocket.

"Bartender! How 'bout a drink? A Hume Pale Ale if you have any!" he said as he sat himself down at a table and using the Galka's corpse as a foot rest.

The bartender hurriedly brought over a tankard of Ale and said it was on the house. He nodded his appreciation and opened the slip of paper that had fallen. I had to know what it said. I cast Utsusemi: Ichi on myself and slipped behind the Elvaan. It read: "Kill Beldin," and was singed only by an "X." I still didn't know who this so called generous servant of the people was who ordered this job.

Curious. I had to say in this situation Beldin came off more the hero than the heartless murder of the masses that I had been told about. He did have the good sense to get rid of Bruto. I had to say in my book that was a mark in his favor. I was beginning to like this pirate.

Finding a seat a table away from the pirate I watched and listened careful not to draw attention to myself. Bruto was out of the picture and I had no intention of finishing this job as prescribed. Murder was not one of my services no matter what the payment. The short Hume who insisted on being called "Boss" was the next to deal with.


	17. Perfect Shot

17 Perfect Shot

"I saw it with my own eyes. He's dead. He took on the pirate and the quicker man won. Guess you're without a hit man now." I told Boss.

He didn't even hesitate before barking his next order at me over the pearl. "Fine! You take care of him and Bruto's share of the reward is yours."

"I think I'll pass. Did I mention I find kidnap offensive? I think you forgot I hate you. How about I kill you and take the entire reward just so I can feel better about this whole experience? Who exactly ordered this murder anyways?" I was really beginning to feel like I was in control now and I liked it.

"We've already gone over this. He's the murdering pirate, remember?" He said with a defensive whine.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Take it up with a judge. I'm a thief remember and I wasn't exactly asked nicely to join you so now I've changed my mind. I'm not only not going to help you, I'm going to personally ensure you don't lay a finger on his man. If he's the criminal you say he is then let the law of the land handle it."

He didn't reply back. All I got was silence. He really was a weasely kind of man and without his very large friend he seemed to have lost his bite.

I continued to follow Beldin at a safe distance as he walked slowly down the street staring at the slip of paper he found on the Dark Knight. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, completely enveloped in his thoughts. I wondered if he knew who this employer was.

Beldin neared the gate out to East Ronfaure when I spotted Boss sneaking up behind him with a dagger in his hand. The rat should have been easy prey for the pirate but he simply wasn't paying attention. From my high vantage point on the walkway above the courtyard I did the only thing I could from that distance. My arrow split the air with a audible whoosh. Before it even hit the ground between the two men, the pirate dove to the side.

"Now he's paying attention." I thought to myself. I intended the shot to warn Boss that I was still watching him and was fully ready to stand in the way of his goal. The coward Hume ran for the gate and zoned into East Ronfaure before Beldin even knew what happened. The Elvaan looked up at me with a bewildered expression. I had to chuckle to myself. As far as he could tell I had intended to kill him and missed. I waved a friendly goodbye and used Utsusemi: Ichi to disappear before he came after me like he had Bruto.


	18. Legend of Beldin Conclusion

Legend of Beldin ConclusionThat really is the end of my part in Beldin's story for now. I watched with great interest from a safe distance but I didn't need to get involved again so I didn't. After shooting an arrow in his direction I wasn't sure he would be too excited to meet me.

He has since become a trusted friend and really not a bad guy pirate ways and all. Come to find out he didn't even know I was a woman when he first spotted me so he must not have seen me very well.We didn't meet again until I heard him shouting while preparing for a besieged. I don't even want to tell you what he was shouting but suffice to say I had to meet him. That's a story for another day. I think it's best if I let him tell the rest of this tale. This is how he finished the job in his own words. I hope you're comfortable. It's a long story but a very fun one in my opinion.  
chapter 5:  
http://s15. 6:  
http://s15. 7:  
http://s15. 


	19. Introductions

I heard Beldin shouting for assistance from across the Al Zahbi quarter of the city. I grinned to myself as I thought of the adventure I had around him without him ever even meeting me. It seemed like a good time to introduce myself though it might be wise to leave out the, "Oh by the way, I once was hired to kill you," part.

"Thief at your service." I said as I drew out my daggers and prepared to battle the swarm of undead that were about to attack the city.

"Well, a female Elvaan Thief in full artifact armor. That's something I don't see every day." He said as he grinned and looked me over.

I wondered if he recognized me. Really the curiosity is what drove me to place myself in the situation where I could be caught by a man who clearly had no problem killing when he wanted to.

Ok, to be completely honest I'm a woman after all and what woman isn't drawn to the bad boy? It's in our wiring. Most of us have the good sense to ignore it but I guess I was not one of them that day. This is a pirate with slate black hair and a rough beard. Come on! A pirate! Not a stinky diseased ship hand with missing teeth, this was a well dressed sweet smelling captain. He was one sexy hunk of man steak. How was I supposed to stay away from that?

I think I must have been staring and lost in my thoughts when I was jolted back to readiness. Beldin yelled for us to stand together and attack.

I loved these raids. They make my blood rush with the thrill of being surrounded by beastmen who could kill me in four swings if given the chance. We swarmed on the creatures like ants only bringing them down by the shear numbers of us. These beasts were powerful and I craved the feeling I got from bringing them down.

I drew my bow, aimed at the nearest Qutrub, and let the arrow fly. As I refocused off my hard sight used to aim I noticed Beldin just standing and staring at me with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. I guessed he had just figured out that he had in fact seen me before and we did not seem to be on the same team when he first caught sight of me.

He didn't have much time to worry about it. A lamia sliced her dagger across his back and he turned to fight her. I thought it might be a good time to disappear but I didn't. I stayed near him and fought until the undead swarm retreated out of the city walls. My blood felt electrified by the thrill of the besieged victory

"Your stance, you bow, and that ring. I think I've seen you before." He said questioning.

"Well I am around a lot. Full time job and all. I'm sure we must have crossed paths before." I knew where he was going but I wasn't going to give him answers that easily.

"I want to show you something." He said as he gestured for me to follow him and he led me to a walkway overlooking the boats coming and going from the dock in Whitegate.

"This is my favorite place. It's quiet here and the sea is like home to me." He said as he leaned against the stone wall gazing out across the water. The place smelled of stone and salt and the sound of the water breaking against the deep water port was almost hypnotic. I walked up beside him and took in the view. This little nook was a stark contrast from the noisy bustle of most of the city. It's as if this walkway was made just for this purpose. It was a good place.

"I think we've met before and it wasn't just a casual crossing." He said as he took my hand.

I looked up at him with a bewildered expression. I felt like a stupid school girl and blushed despite my desire not to.

"This ring. I remember it. It's the only one like it I've ever seen." He said with a boyish grin of a child who has discovered a naughty secret capable of getting his least favorite sister in trouble.

I took my hand back and rubbed the ring. It was a gift from Brodie. He made it with his own hands. Rough molded bronze with his name inscribed on the inside of the band, it was my most treasured possession. He was away more and more these days and the ring was a great comfort to me in his absence.

The gig was up. I had to tell him everything. He listened patently without drawing any weapons or accusing me of unforgivable deeds. He was actually smiling at me. One hour turned into two and two into three. We laughed and smiled as time seemed to disappear. I found him to be very enjoyable company. Surprisingly enough we thought a lot alike on many subjects and found we enjoyed many of the same things. Who knew I would have so much in common with such and uncommon person?

The sun began to set casting a rosy glow over the stones. In a moment of silence he grabbed me rather roughly and bent me back at the waist kissing me. I pulled away in surprise and slapped him sharply across the face.

"I didn't deserve that!" he said in a hurt tone. "It seemed the perfect moment!"

"I think you did. You know I've already given my heart to another man. How dare you attack me like that?" I yelled back at him.

"The Hume? Really, you're an Elvaan. It's not exactly a perfect match. They are a little short aren't they? And if your heart is so encaged then why spend so much time with me here? Why not leave and be with him?"

He had me there but I was offended by his outburst. I loved my kind hearted honest Paladin but sometimes I did get frustrated waiting for him to propose marriage to me. In a moment of weakness I had wanted the pirate to kiss me and almost intuitively he had. I was just as guilty, even more so because I didn't leave. I sat with him until the sun set even letting him put his arms around me as I lost myself in thought.

"Welcome home Kupo!" Moggle said cheerfully as always. "Is something wrong?"

"No Kupo, just a lot on my mind. I think I'll just go straight to bed tonight." I replied.

"No hot chocolate, Kupo?!" he said with a shocked tone as he spun around like top in mid air.

"No hot chocolate." I said as I crawled into bed.

Moggle pulled my blanket up to my chin and handed me my gobbie doll. "Oh this can not be a good sign Kupo." He said as he turned out the light. I had to agree.


	20. Good Morning

I woke up to the sound of Rover gnawing on my bed post. The wyvern has been teething lately and getting into everything. For some reason he seems to have a fondness for my things. My guess would be because my love of cookies leaves a sugary smell on all of my belongings but it might be that he knows I have a soft spot for him despite all my yelling.

I stumbled bare footed into the linkshell lounge to call for Garness, Rover's master.

"Garness, wake up and get Rover off my bed post! I haven't even broken this bed in after the last one he ate."

Silence

Really it's impossible to wake that Galka a moment before he's good and ready and I really didn't have the energy to put effort into it this early. I'm not exactly good at mornings.

Brodie was sitting quietly on the sofa reading with a steaming cup of coffee. "Good morning Beautiful." He said with a smile.

Oh the guilt. I remembered what I had done. It's not like Brodie and I were officially bound to each other but still I felt there was an unspoken commitment and I had betrayed it.

He got up and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and pushed my wild bed head hair out of my face. "Have a bad night's sleep?" He asked. "Come sit down for a few minutes."

In other words he was trying to tell me I looked like I had been run over by a pack of dhalmels. I kinda felt like it. Sleep wasn't coming easy even before Rover had cut it short.

I really think I should take up drinking. I've never been much of a drinker but this might be the time. I've noticed it makes for a very convenient excuse for bad behavior. Maybe I was missing out on a good thing there. I could be living the wild life, free of bounds and then blame it all one too many Norg's Notorious.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. I knew I never would. My proper Elvaan upbringing would not allow me to act like a wild Bastokian. Guilt is too much of a driving force in my life. No amount of intoxication would sooth my conscience enough for me to abandon my personal code of conduct.

Brodie interrupted my thoughts as he handed me a plate of pumpkin bread and a cup of extra rich hot chocolate.

"I woke Garness for you. He should come out for Rover soon. I didn't want to be bitten again so I left the wyvern alone. I don't think he likes me. Maybe he thinks I tell him no too often." He sat down next to me and continued to read the notorious monster guide he was studying when I interrupted him.

Right on cue Garness stumbled out with his eyes closed knocking over an end table with his shin. He yelled what I can only imagine is some Windurstian swear word and called for Rover. The Galka tossed a raptor steak into Rover's feed bucket and what was left of my bed post was spared.

"Thanks big guy and good morning. I think I'll let you wait until after Rover is finished teething to buy me another new bed." I grinned with delight to see someone else struggling this morning. I am an evil woman.

Garness just grunted and staggered into the kitchen to scavenge.

I watched Brodie read as I held my hot chocolate. If he found my staring unnerving he never said so. He was a good man.

He smiled and reached his arm around my shoulders pulling me in close to kiss my forehead. "So what's on your mind that you did not drink your hot chocolate yet?" he asked.

I looked up but Garness had not yet emerged from the kitchen. "I met someone during a besieged this week." I muttered.

"Oh really? Anyone interesting?" he asked.

"He kissed me." I said sheepishly.

Brodie turned to face me squarely with a serious look on his face. "And did you kiss him?"

"Well no. I hit him." I replied.

"Do you want me to hit him some more? Murder is fine too. Some men just need a good murdering to get them on the right path." He said.

"Well, no. I think that would be overkill, no pun intended. I think I can handle it. So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? No, it sounds like you have it under control. I know you can handle yourself. I'm always willing to help if you want me to though." His face softened into a warm smile again and he pulled me into his chest and leaned his head on mine. "When you're happy I'm happy."

Ouch. Guilt. Really the conversation was very anti-climatic. I really expected a little more emotion. I was almost worried that he didn't get more upset but I didn't want to mess up a good thing with over thinking.

I sipped my hot chocolate and wrinkled my nose setting it down due to lack of hotness in my chocolate. I guess I shouldn't have waited so long.


	21. Orabu, Before the Thumbmonkeys

Orabu. There is so much to be said about him. I think some people get the feeling that I don't like him and that's not true. The truth is I don't have the energy for him anymore. He drained all I had for him. It still makes me a little sad even though I do my best to let it go. I want to tell what happened the best I understand.

Back in the early days there was me, Orabu, and Willowkarr. At least that's how I remember it, the trio. It was all fun and grapes. I guess you could say he mentored me after Sethsmith disappeared and even a bit before maybe if I could actually remember back that far. Whenever there was something to be done that required a team we did it together because it was fun to be together.

After Mercenaries broke up, Orabu took on the job of holding us all together by forming one of the splinter linkshells named Envy. All in all I think it was a successful group but Orabu wanted more for us. So much so that he was willing to risk it all to get it.

Without our knowledge he traveled deep into "" to see a Black Mage Yhugto that promised to give him enhanced leadership abilities in order to help the linkshell grow into a large population of happy members. In exchange he bargained his life. On New Year's Eve he needed to prove that he had used his new skills to their full potential and have ten or more linkshell members in the lounge at one time. Only catch was that he couldn't tell us what was going on or his soul was hers and if he failed again his life was hers.

----------

"Orabu, where have you been all night alone? You look like you've been chewed by a dragon and spit out in the dirt to die." I said with concern apparent in my voice.

"I've been out and I need a bath now. We can talk later." Is all he said as he stumbled into his mog house and closed the door.

Little did I know what he had done made a night as a dragon chew toy sound cozy.

"Willowkarr, were you with Obaru last night?" I asked over my pearl.

"Nope, Siekarr and I were in Jeuno." She said. "Is something wrong?"

"Orabu seems to have had an unusually bad night. I was just hoping you might know what's wrong. He didn't want to talk to me."

"We'll keep and eye one him too. I'm sure if it's anything he'll tell us." She said without concern.

It was true. Orabu wouldn't keep secrets from us. We had grown into quite the trio over the last few months. It seemed like we did everything together because it was simply more fun that way.

When Orabu immerged again his right hand was wrapped in a bandage that I wouldn't have even seen if I wasn't looking for something suspicious. His gloves were pulled over the bandage so it only showed if you looked around them at the wrist.

Something was definitely wrong and I was going to figure it out. I followed him for three weeks with no clues. I would have let it go but he continued to act strangely. He became obsessed with everyone's location. If we were not on the linkshell he wanted to know why and where everyone else was. It seemed to consume him. He became irritable and wasn't eating or sleeping well.

"Alison, I have and idea. We need to have a Starlight Celebration party for the linkshell." He said.

I laughed. "I love the idea. That will be fun. I'm afraid a lot of our members will be away visiting their home towns but those of us left would love a get together."

A look of crazed rage welled up in his eyes. "If anyone actually cared about this linkshell they would be here! Why isn't anyone supporting us? I do all this for them! I thought they were my friends."

He looked exhausted. I put my arms around him and hugged my dear friend. "Everyone loves you Orabu and we're glad you're willing to lead the Envy linkshell for us. It's just that time of year and everyone is busy with holiday stuff. Once the holidays are past everyone will return."

"That isn't good enough" he muttered as he pushed me away and turned to leave.

"What's wrong Orabu? You're hiding something from us. I know it's been a hard month for you but there is something more that you are not telling us. It's not like you to be so unhappy and reclusive."

He looked up at me with tired hopeless eyes and said, "This is my burden. If you want to help me make sure everyone is here for the linkshell Starlight Celebration party. It's the last hope for us. If that fails we fail."

"A little over dramatic don't you think? I promise, everyone will come back after the holidays." I said.

He turned and locked eyes with me. "It will be too late. I can not wait that long and I can't tell you any more than that. Everything depends on that party."

"I'll do everything I can." I said suddenly feeling his urgency.

"I know you will. Thank you for that. I need some time alone to think." He said as he picked up his sword and left the lounge alone.


	22. Starlight Celebration

The Starlight Celebration

"You need to come because it's important to Orabu and he's our friend." I said.

"I'm sorry Alison, I can't. I already have a date with a hot Mithra and I can not tell her I have other plans and ruin it." Martin said.

"Oh come on, you can bring her with you. This is going to be a lot of fun. We need to support him in this. He's going to be really upset if we don't have a good turn out." I pleaded.

"I'll talk to her about it but I can't promise anything. This is really last minute to change plans." He said.

He was right. I wish I knew what was going on. Willowkarr and I had gone to every linkshell member we could find but the prospects were iffy.

When the night of the party came Orabu was there to great us at the door of the linkshell lobby. I didn't know what was going on but I knew that he was on edge all week. As he reached out to hug me I whispered, "Are you ok?"

He didn't get a chance to answer before Kammy bounded up behind us nearly knocking us both over. "Cookies!" she shrieked as she attacked a platter of festively decorated treats. Orabu laughed and left me to greet one of our favorite hyper Mithra.

Willowkarr brought me a strange blue drink with green mist spilling over the sugared rim. It was surprisingly tropical and very very tasty. "My secret recipe." She grinned. It gave me a sensation of tiny fizzy bubbles in my nose. Very tickly I assure you but absolutely delightful.

Only trouble was I think the tiny fizzy bubbles made a big bubble of my brain. I don't think that Willowkarr Special was intended for Elvaan. I do recall dancing on the sofa with Orabu and hiding under a bed with Kammy from something that I'm sure was very frightening but I don't recall much else. Well except fireworks. I'm sure there were fireworks at some point.

Next thing I remembered was Brodie stroking my face and asking me if I wanted to come out now. I tried to sit up and hit my head. Opening my eyes I realized I was under the bed still and the sun was just barely coming up. I whimpered, "Ouch, that was my only head I just busted on that board. Why am I under the here?"

"Well you said the rabbits were after you and that under the bed was the only safe place. Kammy assured you that rabbits don't go under beds. I tried to get you to come out last night but you tried to bite my hand and Kammy scratched me. I think you had too many of Willowkarr's special drinks. They were very delicious but I think she put some black magic into them for extra punch. Very effective."

I squirmed out from under the big oak bed and Brodie scooped me up in his arms for the trip back to the linkshell lounge. Willowkarr, Kammy, Jumpingtaru, Clowns and Poptart were all passed out in various corners of the room. Taru really do have a surprisingly loud snore and I'm not sure how but apparently Mithra can sleep upside down.

"Where is Orabu?" I asked as Brodie set me down on a chair in the kitchen.

"He left around midnight. He looked rather upset. He said he was sorry he failed us and it meant a lot to him that we came. He said he wasn't ever coming back and not to bother looking for him. I think he had too much to drink. I would have stopped him from going out like that but when I opened the door to go after him he had vanished into thin air. He must have warped or something. Really it was a crazy night. I'm glad I came a little later to see the effects of Willowkarr's special brew so I could keep an eye on you."

"I think there is more to it than that. He has been acting a bit crazy all month. I want to find him. I'm afraid he's gotten into some kind of trouble."

"Well first things first." He said as he handed me a bag and a paper cup from a Hume bakery down the street. "I'm sorry I can't cook but I did get you some breakfast."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "I don't think I have said thank you yet."

"You're always very welcome." He said as he cast a cure spell over me to help speed my recovery.


	23. The Note

_I'm retiring from adventuring forever. It's no longer fun for me. I'm sorry I can no longer lead a linkshell for you all. I hope you understand. Thank you all for being such good friends. _

_Love, Orabu_

We read the note that we had found on his empty mog house floor but it was still hard to believe. As I already told in an earlier chapter we decided to form a new linkshell as soon as possible to keep our little group together. It was a sad time for all of us but full of hope.

I flopped down on my mog house bed and hung my head over the edge letting the blood rush to my face as I reached out to touch the floor. It had been about a week since Orabu had left and no one had heard anything from him. I honestly didn't think he would actually stay away. It didn't sit well with me. Something deep within me ached and I was sure I was missing something.

That's when I saw it. Under my dresser was a rock wrapped in crumpled paper. Reaching out I grabbed it and pulled myself upright again. I unfastened the silk string and tied it around my pony tail as I read:

_I'm so sorry to involve you but you're my only hope now. I made a bad deal with a powerful Dread Demon witch who lives deep within Castle Zvahl Baileys. I'm imprisoned as her slave. I couldn't tell you before or the contract would have been broken and still she would have owned my life. I am a fool. Please find a way to help. _

_Love and grapes, Orabu_

I felt a chill as I thought of that place. I was still only a level 52 Thief and that place was certain death if I went alone.

Moogle started spinning wildly over my shoulder. He must have read the note with me. "Oh Kupo, that's bad news Kupo. I have felt that dark magic hanging over our homes all month. You're very soul is at risk of you go see her. There are legends of a witch who lives deep within that castle and lures in those with burning desires and great ambition. She promises them great things but only after completing impossible tasks Kupo. Then they belong to her. She is very very powerful Kupo. Makes my blood feel painful cold at the thought. Please be careful Kupo and make no deals with her Kupo. That would be very very dangerous Kupo."

There was no doubt in my mind that I could not leave him there alone. It was time to call in favors. I picked up my communication pearls and started calling franticly for help. This was going to take everyone I knew to save him. I only hoped it was not too late.


	24. The Rescue Team

"This is it Kupo!" Moogle squealed as he dropped a large dusty book on the table. "This is the map I was looking for Kupo. See, the room is hidden. Only if you touch the wall with a heart aching with a burning desire will the wall give you passage Kupo. I will pack the map for you with your sneak oils. Take great care Kupo."

I managed to pull together a full alliance to go after Orabu. The first few where from ThumbMonkeys and were easy to convince. Jumpingtaru, Willowkarr, Martin, Petru, Garness, Brodie, Kammy, Apocolipse, Ryger, Siegg, Marrcus, Doma, and Moltov jumped at the chance to support Orabu's rescue attempt. Some of the others were a little tougher.

"Foxx you said I could call on you when I needed you." I begged.

"Well that was then, this is now and now I don't recall why I said that. Tell me why I should go?" he said with a rather evil grin on his face.

I really just think he wanted to see me beg for his help which I was happy to endure for this cause. I knew he was a friend of Orabu's and he would give in once I satisfied his need to make me grovel. After a large meal at the local pub and plenty of promises I convinced the Taru to join us.

Gurok was the next man I went to. I had met him while in an experience party at The Boyka Tree. He was the best Paladin I had ever had the pleasure of working with in that type of situation. A large Galka with snow white hair he had an amazing talent for knowing just what to say and do to keep a monsters attention on him only. I never had to worry about missing a trick attack with him either. He was as steady as a brick wall and nothing could move him against his will. All a Thief could ever hope for.

"So you say there are dangerous monsters and I get to kill them?" Gurok asked.

"Well if we need to. Really our only goal is to bring Orabu home in one piece. We need your protection and your brute strength if things get ugly. You are the most talented Paladin I have ever had the pleasure of leveling with you know." I knew he would like that last part.

"For you cutie, I'm happy to help. You're my favorite Thief you know." The Galka grinned.

"I hear that is what you tell Camis too." I glared in mock disapproval.

Next on my list was one I was a little reluctant to call on but I was really needed a full alliance of eighteen to give Orabu the best chance. I found the Elvaan sitting in Whitegate waiting for an experience party.

"Coming back for more?" he said with a sly grin.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to Beldin. "I need your help." I started as I told him my situation.

"Oh yes, you mean the Hume who wants me dead or possibly just tortured in some dungeon to rot forever alone and far away from him?" he replied.

"Umm… yeah, that would be the Hume. I know you two don't always see eye to eye but think of it as a favor to me because we get along so well and you think I'm swell." I smiled as sweetly as I could muster.

"Well darling, I can do even better than that. I offer you my services along with my associate Dominuse. I think you'll find his Galkan skills very useful. I look forward to the chance to rub in it Orabu's face that he needed me to save him." Beldin laughed and leaned back looking very satisfied with himself as usual.

Our party gathered in my home town of San D'Oria and traveled by way of Ranguemont Pass to Beaucedine Glacier. From there it was an agonizing trek to Xarcabard. More so because of our freezing feet and worried minds than the constant beast attacks we had to contend with. We just wanted to get to Orabu and fast. No one knew what we would find there and if there was even a chance for him against this witch of legendary power Most of our alliance had hearts heavy with worry.


	25. Xarcabard

26 Xarcabard

IMGhttp://i43. on my tail again." Gurok grumbled as he turned around picking Kammy up by her mantle and tossing her at Moltov.

Moltov caught the Mithra and she clawed her way up to sit on his shoulders. "He's so mean." She whimpered as she pulled Moltov's mantle up around herself. "Why did we have to bring him?"

Moltov gave Kammy a handful of cookies and the Mithra quieted down for awhile while she glared at Gurok and nibbled the treats.

Willowkarr's tail swished angrily. She had been fighting with Foxx the entire trip over everything and everyone was tired and cold.

The tarus legs where tried and it was snowing so hard the drifts where difficult for them to climb over so Apocolipse carried Petru and Fox. Gurok had jumpingtaru tucked under one arm like a bed roll. I would have thought that would be a rather embarrassing and uncomfortable way to be carried but Jumpingtaru was sleeping peacefully. I'm sure Garness would have been willing to help out too but his wyvern Rover hissed at anyone who came too close to his napping place around Garness's neck like a great scaley scarf.

As I looked out over the snow I was struck by its eerie beauty. I had been here before but under much better circumstances. Brodie had taken me here on vacation to ski Beaucedine Glacier and see the lights in Xarcabard. I remember the first time I saw the rainbow of glowing mist rising out of the deep scars in the earth leading up to the castle. It took my breath away. It's a shame such a beautiful place is over run with some of the most feared beastmen.

"That's a lot of demons up there." Ryger said as he came up behind me while wiping Evil Eye blood off of his sword's blade. "I think we should use sneak and invisible spells and potions up to the door."

"Or we can kill them all!" Martin yelled as he rushed the nearest demon knight driving his sword deep into its black hide spattering it's blood all over his white paladin armor.

Gurok dropped Jumpingtaru into the snow and Garness leaped into the air coming down with impressive force onto the demon's head with his long lance. You would think the weight of a massive Galka thrusting a large weapon into its brain would be enough to kill it instantly but wouldn't you know it actually took a bit more effort to kill him and all his imposing winged friends. Must be like cockroaches. Do you know how long they can live without their heads? Very icky.

We opted for the kill everything in our path method so when we finally arrived at Castle Zvahl Baileys we needed a rest to say the least. We all huddled just inside the door where we were protected from the cold and wind. For reasons unknown beasts never wander to the castle door. You would think that would be a favorite waiting place, easy pickings and all. Wait, stab unsuspecting adventurers, rest, and repeat. Great plan! Thank goodness they seemed too stupid to think of it or maybe I'm just more diabolical than they are. Interesting thought….

"I'll stand guard." Doma announced. "Everyone else should close their eyes and rest awhile until we feel up to full strength for this unknown witch we are about to chase out of her hiding place.

"Sleep? Not a problem at all." Petru said as tipped his mage hat over his eyes and dozed off almost instantly.

"Rest not sleep. We don't want to be caught off guard and groggy. This place gives me the creeps." I said as I wedged myself between Brodie and Ryger to take advantage of the warmth for a few minutes. Pulling out my map I tried to make sense of where to go. I only wish I had some idea what we were up against and what we would do once we found Orabu.


	26. Demon Witch

27 The Demon Witch

"I'm here. We can go save the helpless Hume now." Beldin announced as he brushed the snow off his Dragoon armor.

Dominuse came in quietly behind him. "I'm sorry we are late. How can we help?"

"We saved room for you both in Foxx's party. If you don't need a rest I think we're ready to go shake this witch out of her hiding place." I said

The demons in Castle Zvahl Baileys look like they were cut out of the castle itself. Both are roughly cut and black as onyx. It makes it easy to be caught off guard by a large group of them and be overwhelmed if you don't pay attention. If a demon sees you attacking his comrade he will waste no time in coming to his friend's aid by attempting to remove your head from your shoulders. A task with which you really don't want him to have success.

We wasted enough time killing our way up to the castle so we opted for speed by way of sneaking around as many of the locals as possible though in a group as large as ours we did have more than one, "Oops I think he spotted me, and oh by the way he has friends."

"Not to doubt your sense of direction but I think we've passed this way already." Marrcus said.

He was right. The map didn't make sense to me. I couldn't see how I was supposed to get down to the floor we needed. "I think you're right." I admitted. "Can someone else make sense of this maze?"

"Give that to me. How do you get so many people willing to follow you when you have no idea what you're doing?" Foxx blurted out in frustration. "I'll get us there. Just show me where you are trying to go."

I handed the map to the Taru and he bounded off without another word in long Taru leaps as he held the map close to his face. We followed him closely as we could until we reached a room with a cavernous hole in the middle. Foxx circled the edge until we reached the far side and stopped. Looking down and then checking his map again he nodded to himself and said, "Yep, we jump down here. See that ledge. We want to land on it. You miss the ledge and I leave you there to die and maybe we'll pick up the bodies later" he sneered. Without hesitation he leapt down nimbly and walked out of sight.

The two Dragoons followed quickly behind without a problem but when Jumpingtaru took his turn he hit the ledge hard and rolled. Garness reached out and grabbed Jumpingtaru by his boot before he tumbled over the edge. "Ouchie." Jumpingtaru whimpered. "I didn't like that."

"Bend your knees when you land." Beldin called up.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. "You are telling me the only way in is a fifteen foot drop to a ledge I may or may not be able to land on? This is crazy. What kind of person designs a castle like this? I know a king is not expected to leap down there like a rabbit. There must be another way."

My fellow party members took turns jumping down with perfect success but I was not so sure this was a good idea. It's not that I have a fear of heights it's that that I have a fear of a painful death where my lovely face may be smashed by large pointy rocks.

"Are you ready to go?" Brodie asked me as he stood behind me at the edge.

"I'm not sure. Another minute maybe." I said timidly peering down below.

"I'm afraid we don't have another minute to let you decide. I think that pack of demons coming this way would like to use us as welcome mats for future visitors." With that he picked me up in his arms. "Sorry sweetie." He said as he tossed me over the edge.

I hardly had time to gasp in disbelief before Gurok caught me in his massive Galkan arms and shook with laughter. "Do you need me to carry you the rest of the way or do you think you can handle the remainder of the trip on your own two feet?" he mocked.

"Stop messing around." Foxx commanded. "We're here."

With that I squirmed down not even pausing to give my usual look of death appropriate for such occasions. "Which wall Foxx?" I asked.

"Humm…" he said as he ran his hand along the wall without touching the stones. He stopped as a faint purple glow emitted from a barely visible crystal shard embedded in the rock. As Foxx took his hand away the light dissipated. "Here." He stated confidently.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"Of course." Kammy said as she reached out and touched the wall. Nothing happened. In what can only be described as a Mithra temper tantrum she started clawing at the wall wildly. "Foxx broke it! Fix it, Fix it!!" she shrieked.

"I can fix it." I reassured her and she stopped and perked her ears to listen.

"To open the door, and I quote, you must have a 'heart aching with a burning desire." I told her.

"But I do. I want to save Orabu!" she said as she went to work on the wall again. Her fingers started to bleed and Moltov reached around her holding her arms down tightly against her sides and whispered something to her that calmed her down.

"Maybe it needs to be something bigger though by your determination I'm surprised you didn't qualify. Something you would be willing to give everything for. Think of it clearly and try again." I told her.

"I think I should go in first. Hard to say what is over there and I'm sure I have something that will open this portal." Siegg said. With that he reached out and touched the wall. The crystal burned a blinding purple to white light and Siegg disappeared.

"Lets not waste time." I said. "We don't want him in there alone. I'll go last to make sure we all enter."

The light burned almost continuous as hero after hero reached out with the one thing they would give anything to have secretly expressed in their minds until it was only me and Garness.

"I can't get it to work." Garness said with frustration. "I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of anything."

"Isn't there something you crave above all else?" I asked.

"Darn you woman if there was I wouldn't be out here with my friends in there!" he shouted.

"Ok, easy big guy." I said. "I have an idea." I reached my arm around him.

"I don't feel that way about you Alison." Garness said as he started to step back.

"Don't be silly. Trust me for once." I said as I pulled him near me and touched the crystal.

With that we were in. We all stood silently with shocked expressions. What we saw we had not been prepared for. A pack of fifty demons would have been less shocking to see.

"Welcome adventures." It said. "So many customers at once I have not had before. All with such noble desires too. It must be my lucky day to be of service to such a fine group. What can I humbly do for you?"


	27. Negotiations

28 Negotiations

"But you're not a demon, you're a moogle." Apocolipse said in disbelief. He managed to say what we were all too shocked to utter.

"Yes I am. My name is Ursula. It's a pleasure to meet you." The moogle witch said with a bow.

"I thought your race all preferred to be called Moogle." Foxx said suspiciously.

"I am a unique individual like you. I think it is only fair that I have a unique name. Don't you think?" She said. "In the spirit of my race I only live to serve though I don't feel compelled to call everyone Kupo. Why must they always finish everything they say with Kupo, Kupo, Kupo? It's so annoying. Don't you agree? And all that happy chirping with no real emotion. I am more honest, more real than that."

I take service a step beyond what other moggles dare. Moogles are very powerful. We are capable of much more than storage and house cleaning. Where my counterparts will fetch your mail I will fill your mailbox with something that will make all your comrades green with envy. If your heart is empty, I can fill it. Whatever your desire, I have the power to give it to you. I only desire to be the most successful moogle of all time in advancing the success of you adventures. I only wish to help out the poor unfortunate souls who can not achieve their full potential without my help. Those in pain, those in need, I am more than willing to share my gift with them. For a fee of course but do I help them? Yes, indeed.

"We're not here to rub the genie's lamp. We are here to take Orabu home. Where is he? We want him back." Willowkarr demanded.

"He is home. He's with me and quite comfortable. He could not fulfill our agreement so he is paying off his debt. Justice demands it. I am bound by our contract." Ursula replied.

"The question is what can I do for you?" I heard the moogle witch say to me.

I startled as I realized the question came from within my mind instead of through my ears.

"I heard your wish, a truly pure and worthy desire. You would be doing the world a great disservice to keep it to yourself." The voice cooed sweetly.

"Enough!" Ryger shouted. "Get out of my head before I slice yours into pieces"

Ryger drew his sword and stood ready to charge but just as suddenly he yelled in pain and dropped his blade. Clutching his forearm he fell to his knees.

"Now now. Moggles are not a violent race. Why would you be so rude as to draw a weapon in my home? Please, make yourselves comfortable. There is no need to worry about your friend. He has simply retired from adventuring. It was his choice. I am always honest in my dealings." Ursula said.

"Then you won't mind if we see him." Brodie said.

"I can see this is the only thing that will satisfy you." Ursula said with a sigh. "Orabu, please bring your friends something to eat and show them that you are doing just fine."

"Yes my Lady." Orabu said as he came into the room with a platter of grapes.

Marrcus took the platter from him tossing it on the ornate tile floor just in time to keep Willowkarr from running head long into it as she charged Orabu tossing her arms around his neck and weeping with emotion. "I was so worried you might be dead." She cried.

Others came forward to greet him but I just stood there filled with dread. I walked up to him slowly looking him over. I knew it was him but something was terribly wrong. I cupped his face in my hands and looked deep within his eyes looking for some glimmer of my friend. His eyes were blank and expressionless. He was clearly under Ursula's spell.

"Restore him back or we break your black magic by spilling your blood." I said angrily.

"Why does everyone assume that I am a villain? He came to me you know. He wanted the most powerful linkshell there ever was. He wanted his group to be widely known not only for being capable of accomplishing tremendous tasks together but for a strong brotherhood they would to enjoy. A real family bond. Beautiful don't you think?" Ursula chirped.

"He doesn't look very happy to me. He doesn't look like he feels anything. What did you do to him?" Petru demanded as he rubbed his tiny Taru hands together in preparation for any spell needed in the impending conflict.

"Your friend couldn't fill his end of the agreement. All I asked was that he prove his leadership abilities by having fifteen people equip his linkshell at once within one month without mentioning our agreement ofcourse. He couldn't do it." Ursula explained. "It should have been so simple."

"I think we have had enough talking. I like the blood spilling idea." Dominuse said standing ready to pound the tiny white fluff ball of a witch with his large fists.

The moogle leaned back and laughed loudly. "Galka always prefer brute force over good reason. I think Beldin understands that I only want to help. Don't you Beldin? He knows that only I can grant his heart's desire. Is that something you really want to give up?"

"I'm not stupid enough to try to make deals with you. Find yourself another victim." Beldin growled as he reached back for his lance.

"You can stroke your lance and ready your weapons all you like. They will not serve you here. I'm so hurt by all of this hostility. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you can't be nice." Moogle said in a slightly sharper tone.

"Not without Orabu." Garness said.

"I want to kill him myself most days but I wouldn't leave him here in that state. He's ours. Hand him over or we see just how tough a moogle can actually be." Doma said as she tightened her white gloves and reached for her weapon.

"Well if you insist on making me prove my point." Ursula said.

We didn't need a second invitation. We rushed in to chop this little fur ball into bite sized wyvern snacks but we didn't get far. We bounced off an unseen barrier like rain off a window pane. The stronger party members continued to try to force past it while the mages worked earnestly to find a spell that would deteriorate it. Foxx circled the wall to see if there was any other way to enter. Doma, Kammy, and Willowkarr tried to dig under the unseen force but it seemed to circle the evil witch moogle in an unpopable bubble.

Meanwhile Ursula flopped down in an overstuffed chair propping her feet up on the arm rests and started to read a book, ignoring our efforts. After about twenty minutes of struggle she looked up at us with a rather annoyed expression. "Must you be so loud? Can you not see I'm really getting into this book. I just adore a good love story. I'll read aloud if you promise to quiet down."

"You have got to be kidding me." Martin said exasperated.

"Fine. I won't share." Ursula said and with that she peered over the book at Martin and the Paladin fell helpless to the floor a breath away from destruction.

Marrcus cast a raise spell on him and healed him as well as he could but other party members started dropping in quick succession until only I was standing.

The moogle put her book down and flew over to me looking me in the eye and speaking to me in my mind. "I wanted to talk to you alone. I can see in your heart you can save your friend. I do leave room for mercy but at a steep price befitting of the reward. Only someone who loves him can break the spell he is under. It will not be easy. Are you willing?" Moogle asked.

I felt a tide of panic well up at the thought of negotiating with this notoriously deceitful creature but I didn't see any other way. "Tell me what you want and then I'll tell you if I will pay." I replied as coolly as I could muster.


	28. Bringing Him Home

29 Bringing Him Home

"I am willing to give you his body and soul in exchange for his power. The moogle took a dagger out of a mahogany box and handed it to me. You must pierce his heart threw his back and let his blood spill down the hilt onto your hands. Return the dagger to me and he is free." she instructed.

"How do I know it won't kill him?" I asked.

"Well I guess you will have to trust me. He won't die today. I never lie. It's like a fresh clean slate to start a new life. With time he can be just as powerful and famous as before if he is willing to work at it and most importantly he will be completely freed from his contract with me. A win win situation really. I keep his power and possessions and he gets his life and freedom. What is there to decide? I guess I could keep him for our agreed upon eternity but hey, how many people do you know who get to live that long? Maybe you should leave him with me." Ursula grinned.

I clutched the dagger tightly and lunged at the moogle but I didn't get far. She froze me in my tracks. It felt like I was encapsulated in stone unable to move an inch and struggling to breathe.

"Oh come on, we already did this. You can't hurt me. Do we have a deal or not?" Moogle said looking a bit irritated.

She released me and my arm fell to my side. I clutched the dagger knowing that I had no choice. This enemy could not be defeated. She legally owned Orabu by his own decisions and she was too powerful to be forced her to release him.

Orabu just stood there where he had been all along, expressionless and blank. Tears welled up in my eyes and I prayed that he would forgive me. Standing behind him I thrust the dagger into his back piercing his heart. Orabu cried out in pain and his knees buckled. I grasped one arm around his waist to steady him as his blood ran down my hands. As I pulled the dagger out of the wound it healed over leaving a silver scar on his shoulder. Sliding the bloody blade across the room I crumpled on the floor with Orabu in my lap.

"It's done." I said solemnly as I pushed his long hair away from his eyes.

The moogle picked up the dagger and it crumbled into a pile of ash. She had absorbed all his power and experience. No wonder she was so strong. I can only imagine how many lives she had stolen with her deceitful deals.

"Alison," he whispered as he looked up to me with a ghost pale face. "What have you done?"

I just held him and sobbed. "Please forgive me. There was no other way."

Ursula raised our party and they sat up in stunned silence to see me holding Orabu and weeping.

In a flash we were all teleported to Port Jeuno. It was over.

For days after we got home some of our party members still felt the effect of the run in with the moogle witch. I can only imagine what she whispered in their ears that haunted them. To let someone so powerful know your heart's deepest desire is a dangerous thing.

I'm not sure exactly what happened to Ursula but after we told our story to our personal moogles they assured us that it would be handled internally and no adventure would ever be tempted by her schemes again. They all left for a few hours and came back saying it was taken care of.

I can only imagine what Beldin had secretly been through but it was unnerving to catch him crying in Whitegate near the port the night we got back from Castle Zvahl Baileys when he thought he was finally alone.

"Beldin, what's wrong?" I asked quietly as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Allergies." Beldin smiled without even turning to look who asked the question. "I'm allergic to… um…" He looked up at the moon as he paused to think, "Full moons. Blasted thing makes my eyes itch every month.

"Is this about the witch? She spoke to me too but she seemed especially interested in you." I asked cautiously.

After what felt like an eternal silence as we watched the ships come and go he looked down and overflowed with emotion, "I had a wife and a son. She forced the images of their death in my head again and offered to reunite us. That's impossible isn't it? The past can not be changed and the dead can not be made whole again. I hate that I felt so helpless to stop her. I'm pissed that the moogles got to Ursula before I had a chance to go back and jam my spear into her black heart and crush her body to a messy pulp."

He paused for a moment and continued, "But this pain is nothing new. I just needed a night to allow myself to feel again before I hide it back away. I'll be back to my old charming self that you love by morning." He looked down at me and gave me one of his Beldin grins even as he let the tears run down his face.

There was nothing I could say. I couldn't pretend to know how he felt. I just smiled softly to acknowledge his weak attempt at reassuring me he was ok. I linked my arm with his and squeezed tightly. It didn't feel right to let him be alone on a night like that even if all I could do was stand in silence with him while the "allergies" got the better of us.

Orabu couldn't forgive me. Our friendship was never the same. From that day forward he called himself Ubaro, a new name for a new life. He didn't give up on adventuring. He has not reached his former glory as a level 75 adventure known world wide for great deeds but I do not doubt he will again some day.

Sadly after months struggling to heal the hurt Ubaro and I decided it was best to part ways. Every time he saw me he thought of the agony of the loss of his life and it tore me apart to have him look at me that way. Ubaro left the linkshell to find a new path. He was a mentor and a friend and I respect and love him deeply still but to me it feels like Obaru is dead and Ubaro is a stranger. From time to time I do pass him in my travels and wonder if he can ever really forgive me.

IMGhttp://i43. target"blank" img src"http://i43. border"0" alt"Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting" /a 

Image of Ubaro and Martin putting on a concert long after this event but before we parted ways.


	29. Chapter 29

Ever just feel like you need to get out and find someone who doesn't look at you like you killed their best friend and then did a crazy stomping hoot hollering dance on his grave at the funeral? Well I have.

Sometimes it's just good to go meet new people. Now I'll share with you a secret place I know of to meet new faces. It's fabulous, exclusive, and the view is great. Airships. Yep, you heard me right. It's perfect. You have a captive audience and they generally are not busy since there is nothing to do but stare over the edge. Well, a few of them jump over the edge but they have their own issues and it's wise to not look them in the eye.

I boarded an airship back home to Sandy one sunny afternoon with the need to be distracted from my thoughts. Walking into the main cabin and started scanning the crowd. Considering the crowd consisted of me and one other man it didn't take me long to spot the hottie and decide he would be my next victim, I mean umm… friend.

A hansom Elvaan, tall but not so tall it hurts your neck to look up at him. He had neatly combed blond hair that came down a little over his warm thoughtful eyes. All decked out in crafters gear including a very flattering pair of glasses, he definitely looked like a man who was not afraid to get his hands dirty. Mom would love to know I was flirting with someone who clearly spent a lot of time in Sandy crafting for a living.

I smiled and waited. He looked down at me standing in front of him and smiled warmly back at me without a word. I was so in. I checked his bazaar comment and my heart sank. It was all in Japanese. All the Japanese I knew was what was in my translation book of short phrases for communicating with fellow adventurers.

There are two official languages in Vana'diel, English and Japanese. Sadly I only know one of them. I blame my mother.

Anyways, I decided this was not going to stop me today. I was determined to meet someone on this trip and he was my man even if he only entertained me for the ride until we ran out of things to say to each other with our phrase books.

Actually you can get a lot said with gestures and short phrases and I had a blast laying it on thick with the smiling, dancing about, and seductive grinning and winking. It wasn't until we arrived at our destination and I winked and waved goodbye that he spoke plainly.

"So we are only going to play charades and go our separate ways?" he asked.

"I didn't know you spoke English." I said with a shocked expression on my face. "Your bazaar comment is all in Japanese I just assumed..."

He looked at me and laughed. "You didn't ask. I speak both reasonably well. I'm sorry to mislead you. My name is Kiraa, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow.

I blushed in embarrassment. I really had acted like a monkey on a sugar high. Now I felt rather silly. Now that I think of it, I embarrass myself a lot so I shouldn't have been so surprised.

Somehow we clicked and I became close friends with this gentle man. Or maybe I became his stalker and he was too kind to tell me to go away, either way a very beneficial day. Enjoyed a lovely airship ride and gained a very intelligent soft spoken new friend. I found him completely fascinating. He was much more experienced than me and I wanted to learn everything I could from him. He is unlike anyone else I have ever met and I treasure his friendship.

So, next time you feel like you need a fresh face to talk to, put down the warp cudgel and take a nice relaxing airship ride. You never know who you'll meet when you're brave enough to just say hello.


	30. Chapter 30

"Just another minute." I said without attempting to hide my irritation. "I almost have it." I was standing waist deep in the shimmering waters of Purgonorgo Isle.

Continuing to rub my hands in the salty water the blood wouldn't come off. It just swirled around me in clouds of red.

"Come in now." Brodie called from the shore with uncharacteristic firmness. "You're done."

Ignoring him I felt overwhelmed with the urgency of the task at hand. Unable to clean my hands I reached down to tear a strip of my pants to help scrub but I saw his pale white face staring up at me through the red tinged water and stopped. Reaching in to pull Orabu out of the water an unseen force swept my feet out from under me. I struggled to regain my footing but the ground was gone.

"Brodie!" I shouted in panic.

The earth split along the beach with horrible thundering and moaning as if the ground had completely given up the will to hold itself together. Brodie was thrown to the sand like a limp rag doll. The divide grew into a large chasm driving me further and further away from my would be hero.

Realizing the water around me was rushing and swirling at increasing speeds I started to feel dizzy and hopeless. The ocean was poring into the newly forming canyon and it felt like it was pounding the air from my lungs. "I'm going to die." I thought as I fought to stay on the surface.

I woke in a cold sweat screaming. Rover was jumping on my chest and I threw my arms out in self defense, tossing the wyvern to the floor.

Garness was standing in my doorway in white pajamas covered in large red hearts. "We thought you were being attacked. Very nosey. Late. Sleepy." Garness mumbled.

He didn't even have his eyes open. He just leaned on the door frame clutching a mandy doll to his chest with one hand and holding an axe in the other. I'd never look at him the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." I said with a trembling voice as I patted my body just to make sure it was all there.

"Good." Garness said. Rover raced after the Galka as Garness closed the door mumbling something under his breath that I'm sure I didn't want to hear.

"I think I need a change." I thought as I got up to find a towel to wash my face. "These dreams have got to stop."


	31. Chapter 31

Raining. Always with fricken rain around here. I felt so numb and lifeless. I just sat there letting the drops make waterfalls down my hair and into my eyes, staring blankly ahead wallowing in the shock of what I had seen and wondering where I went wrong.

I couldn't remember how I got there or why I came. This place seemed to pull me here. It's always murky and full of despair. Funny how this place had come full circle. My first visit to Pashhow Marshlands I nearly died only to be saved by my white knight and now the place that was a fond memory of a sweet beginning was sucking me in again to draw me deep in despair over an unexpected end.

He was meant to be MY white knight. For months we were inseparable. Every moment that we could we were either together or talking about being together. I don't know how this happened. I really thought he was "the one." You know, the one I get to bring home to Mom as her son-in-law. But now that was never going to happen.

As I thought about it tears blended into the rain and rolled down my cheeks. The image of him with her felt like a dagger in my chest stealing my breath and breaking my heart. Even in the betrayal I admit that I wished he would ride up on his chocobo again and wipe the mud and tears off my face.

I had already confronted him with the photograph of him holding and kissing her. He said he thought we were only friends. He didn't mean to upset me. I don't know how we could be so different in our feelings. I guess it was my fault. I wasn't clear somehow. Or was it his fault for not realizing that I not only felt we were a couple, I wanted to marry him? How could he not know?

I reached into my bag and rubbed the soft peddles of the flower necklace between my fingers. It didn't seem that long ago but it had been months since that sweet sunset on the beach.

Rebornsoul was a Hume. Maybe I had been fooling myself to think a Hume could love an Elvaan. We couldn't even have children and he always seemed like a family man. Thinking he wanted a future with me was foolish.

When I told him I couldn't be friends he just looked at me in shock. He didn't say anything. He didn't beg me to change my mind. He didn't ask me why. Just nothing. I think nothing was the most painful thing he could have done. When you don't care anymore nothing is the easiest thing to do.

Brodie was my white knight. What was I supposed to do without him?


	32. Chapter 32 Paganlorre

Paganlorre came out of nowhere and sat down beside me. He threw his cape around my dripping body in an attempt to protect me from the rain, but it was lost cause. I was already soaked through and it suited my mood.

"I never did like this place," Paganlorre said as put his arm around me and pulled me tightly to his side. "it takes the fluff right out of my feather. I hate that."

Throwing my legs over his lap and hugging him tightly I leaned my head on his chest and sighed deeply. "Thank you." I said.

As I allowed the hypnotic movement of his chest rising and falling to sooth my nerves my mind drifted back to when I met him. It didn't seem that long ago. The moogles where hosting their annual Valentines Day event and Brodie and I were determined to play the game and take home the prizes.

We were enlisted to help the local town people find love by way of chocolate. How perfect is that? Anyone who knows me knows that I go a bit nuts over the smooth creamy confection of the Gods. I think I'd do almost anything when I need a fix which is almost always. A fact I try not to let get out for fear of abuse.

"Alison, don't eat it!" Brodie looked at me with faults disappointment. "We have to figure out what to do with them if we are going to get that signed charm wand you want.

"But it seems like we don't ever get it right and the chocolates go to waste. If they won't appreciate it I might as well have a nibble." I pleaded.

Brodie laughed loudly and fed me a piece of the broken heart. In my excitement to accept the morsel I grabbed his hand and eagerly sucked the bits of melted chocolate off his fingers pausing and looking up into his eyes only when the chocolate was gone. I blushed in embarrassment and gave him back his hand.

"I think you have a bit of a chocolate smudge there around your mouth. Allow me." Brodie grinned as he turned my chin towards his.

"I couldn't help but notice you two seem to be having trouble with this crazy event. I just finished it myself. I'd be happy to explain it to you." A hansom Red Mage said smiling down on us.

He had wild blond hair jutting out from around his Red Mage hat. I couldn't help but smile back at his warm face. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had just stolen my moment for a rare kiss from my Paladin.

I am a sucker for a Red Mage. Why you ask? Well even if you don't want to admit you care you're reading this so you're going to find out. I find that Red Mages have a certain spunk that seems to unify them in their confidence that they are in fact very desirable in every way. If you need a man to take you out for a wild night of crazy fun then a Red Mage the man for you. Really the feathered hat says it all. I think it stems from how easily they get invites into experience parties as they are leveling. By the time they hit level 75 their heads are so big there is no living with them. It makes them a perfect target for a girl looking for a distraction. Sadly I don't think even Paganlorre's vibrant charm was enough to make me forget how betrayed I felt that day.

"Are you ready to go?" Paganlorre said breaking my day dream.

I nodded. I had enough solitude and I was grateful he somehow managed to find me.

"Seems like a good day to break rules." he said as he put his broad feathered hat on my bare dripping head and scooped me up in his arms. The thought crossed my mind that if anyone saw me like this it would seriously jeopardize my reputation I was trying to establish as a tough as nails thief but I knew Paganlorre wasn't going to tell and his loyalty wouldn't waver from witnessing my moment of self pity.


	33. Chapter 33 Unwanted Defense

"And you give me a hard time about dragging in dirt. You're covered. What happened to you?" Garness asked with one great brow raised in my direction.

"Don't pick fights with me. I'll tell everyone about your mandy doll." I snapped.

"Hey, hey now, I'm not picking a fight. I'm just asking." Garness said as he tossed his hands up defensively. "And if you must know I have the mandy doll so I can practice squeezing the life out of them while I sleep. Builds muscle and quickens the reflexes. Let them try to sleep me now. It won't do them any good." Garness grinned as if he were imagining crushing the cutie little devils.

I just shook my head and went to my room. "Can you run a bath for me please?" I asked my moogle.

"Ofcourse Kupo. Everything ok Kupo? You haven't been home for three days. I'm afraid your plants died. They are so sensitive about attention Kupo." He buzzed as he filled the copper tub.

I was feeling a bit better about things. Time has a way of doing that I guess. As I slid down into the bubble bath my arms burned in agony. I had spent the last few days farming crawlers with Paganlorre for their silk. It was incredibly satisfying to slash the great furry worms open letting the gooey blood spill everywhere.

I was so charged with rage that I didn't even notice how strained I was until I calmed down and really took a look at my Elvaan companion. He looked exhausted and filthy. He had stood by me so patently while I let out my frustration. I'm not sure if he didn't say much or I was so preoccupied I didn't hear him. It all was a bit of a blur. We did both come home with six stacks of silk threads and they were selling very well lately. Nothing makes a girl feel better like a pocketful of gil.

"I found Brodie for you." Beldin shouted through my door.

"I'm not really interested in him right now Beldin." I called back. "Mind if I enjoy some peace and quiet for a little while?"

"Well you've been gone three days. Isn't that enough alone time?" he called. "Besides, I thought you might like to know I shot him for you."

"What!" I shouted as I leapt from the water. "Why would you do such a stupid thing as that?"

"Well, I think he had it coming. Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I know how you feel about murder. I just shot him in the gut. He was still completely alive when I left him."

The crazy idiotic pirate. Moogle wasn't back from cleaning my artifact armor yet so I threw on some event clothing from new years and rushed out of my room.

Grabbing Beldin's shoulders and staring him down I growled, "Beldin, where is he?"

"The Paladin, why would you want to find him? We all know what happened." He said looking rather proud of himself. "I took care of it."

I punched Beldin's jaw as hard as I could muster with my soar arms knocking him onto the sofa. "Tell me now or I'll gut you like a crawler" I threatened.

"Try to help a woman out and this is what I get for thanks." He said as he rubbed his bearded face. "I left him in Upper Jeuno beside the Marble Bridge Eatery yesterday."


End file.
